A Noble Truth
by Elsa007
Summary: After the Sanderson case, Jack and his men have gone on a mission to find and return all the stolen girls to their families. They've uncovered a crime ring decades in the making, and in the process of doing the right thing, the noble thing, Jack finds a connection to the sister of a certain someone that rocks Phryne's world.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THE FICS I'M ALREADY PUBLISHING WHY AM I STARTING ANOTHER?!**

 **Because Phrack. That's why.**

* * *

 **Updated 1/19/18 for continuity issues in narration.**

* * *

For the 15th time at least that day, Jack looks to his right to check that Phryne is okay. Then he sighs. Because for the 15th time at least that day, Jack remembers that Phryne isn't fine. Wasn't fine. And as a result, he'd told her she should stay home. Or go on vacation with Aunt P. Or do something frivolous and fun with Dot. And because Phryne really wasn't all right, she had actually listened to him. But that she shouldn't be here, helping him take custody of nearly 60 girls who had been stolen and sold as children from Australia, finally returning home after this particular circle of men who traded in 'white gold' was discovered. This one hit too close to Phryne. Her sister's disappearance as a child, Jane, and the other girls, stolen by DeVere and that bastard Sanderson, Phryne had taken this case far too personally, and it wasn't even a murder.

When a diplomat had reached out to the Australian Police Force saying that over 50 girls who had been stolen as children over the past several decades were being returned, and needed transport and protective custody as they arrived back in a place they barely remembered, to reenter lives they never really had the chance to live, it had been in all the papers and Jack had seen the effect such a story had had on his Phryne. On Miss Fisher. She wasn't his anything. Well, no she was his friend, and confidant, and partner in solving crimes, and... but she wasn't his Phryne. He didn't think there was a man alive who could claim such a connection. Jane or Dot could probably get away with calling her 'their Phryne' but the sentiment was quite different from the meaning behind his own thoughts.

"Jack!" Constable Jones called out, motioning him forward. "They're here." The woman were being shipped in - the comparison to cargo in all of the memos about today was another reason Jack thought Phryne might take particular opposition to this event, and should stay away from the rhetorically disinclined men running the show - to Port Phillip, and staying in Melbourne until they could be parceled out to any remaining family, and given their 'options' if there was no one left to claim them. A large number of them were remaining in the Melbourne area and as such, his police force was well represented in today's efforts. Of course there were also officers and military groups for the other regions, ready to transport the woman as soon as they settled in a bit.

A horn sounded as the ship began to dock and Jack looked curiously at the women lining the deck, watching all the police men watch them. He saw several young girls, children, really, recently stolen away, but it was mainly young adults, women, kidnapped as children, and forced to continue in slavery for decades until one of them managed to get word to the outside and free the lot. Eva Wood. Now that was a woman Jack had every intention of meeting before the day was out. He knew there was no reason for it, but in his head, this heroic, headstrong woman, making the best of a horrible situation, saving everyone around her and leading them all to victory, she looked an awful lot like Phryne Fisher. Jack smiled wryly and didn't bother to waste his own time by wondering why that might be.

"You all know the plan." He said to the men gruffly. "As the ladies disembark, escort them to the waiting vans and mark their names off on the sheets so we can ensure no one is left behind. Now I know each and every member of the Australian Constabulary is an honorable one, and one that would never be anything less than a perfect gentleman, but I will still add this. These ladies have been through hell and back. They're likely not to trust you, or take to men very quickly. If I find out any of you has been less than the most gracious host or treat these _ladies_ as anything less, I will personally ensure that you feel my displeasure, is that understood?" A series of 'yes, sir's filled the air as the men acquiesced and moved to their previously decided upon stations. Jack went to speak with the military escort that had accompanied the women on their trip.

The man took off his cap and they both stopped short upon seeing one another.

"Detective Inspector." His rough Australian accent sounded out loudly, as he tipped his head, _very_ slightly.

"Captain Compton." He replied, equally coldly. "I did not realize you were-"

"Neither did I." Compton replied curtly. They both stood in silence, each waiting for the other to speak. Jack grew tired of the game first and sighed.

"May I assume that the voyage went well? That all the ladies have arrived safely and in no further harm than they left East Asia in?"

"Yes." He replied curtly. "We had some worries about the younger girls and how they would fair, but all in all, they were quite capable of caring for themselves, and when they were in need of assistance, the older ladies, that is to say, their elders seemed to have it well in hand. I ensured that there was no interaction beyond the necessary from my men. These women have dealt with men for long enough, they didn't need any reminders." Jack ground his teeth, a bit anxious that the Group Captain's thought process had been so similar to his own.

"Indeed. I have instructed my men likewise." The Captain did not seem any happier at that realization than Jack had been. The captain looked around warily.

"I see that our mutual acquaintance did not join you." Of course he was hoping to see her. Jack had to unclench his jaw to reply.

"This hit a little close to home. I suggested she remove herself from the anxiety."

"I must admit, I am a touch relieved." Jack frowned, that hadn't been what he expected. "Not that she isn't... only... it's a damned awkward business." Jack struggled for a response to that descriptor.

"I suppose that's one way to label the mass slavery of young girls."

"No! Not this! I would certainly expect her to be championing that fight, I mean... personally." He looked incredibly uncomfortable now. "Of course I'm certain she's told you everything and I needn't repeat such intimate details, but it was quite a surprise, not really what a man expects in the middle of... _that_ especially from a girl like Phryne and I... well we haven't spoken since then and I find myself feeling a touch anxious myself, at the thought." Jack was lost. What on Earth did that mean? What did _any_ of that mean?

"I see." Jack said, lying through his teeth.

"Not that I'm not happy for her - for both of you of course! - it's just awkward. I'm sure as a man you can sympathize." Jack wished he had the capacity for that just now, but not knowing what on Earth they were discussing, he couldn't manage that particular emotion just then.

"Hmmm." Was all he said.

"Well that's it on my end, it looks to me as if you have things well in hand, Inspector Robinson. And again, I wish all the best for you and Phryne. My congratulations." And so ended the strangest conversation Jack had ever been involved in.

* * *

He should have known she wouldn't have gone far. Phryne (and Dot) were waiting at the station for him (and Constable Collins) when they arrived, with tea, and biscuits for the whole station. The women were all being put up at the Grand - Jack knew that the recent upgrade from the modest hotel the government had been planning on utilizing all along had a large part to do with a recent contribution from from two illustrious ladies. A detective and her Aunt, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Jack." She all but purred, handing him a cup of steaming tea. He took a sip and sighed. Constable Collins had better marry that girl or someone else would, and then her tea making abilities would leave City South and Jack really wasn't sure what he'd do if that ever happened. "How did it go?"

"Very well. They are all comfortably ensconced in very nice rooms at present," He said eyeing her accusatorily. She just smiled as he continued. "Tomorrow we will debrief with them and begin to work out their homes and families." She beamed at him.

"I'm so proud of you, Jack." He all but choked on his tea, his face flushing brightly.

"Sorry?"

"Oh don't act all humble, not in this. I know how hard you've worked to make this happen, and how hard you will continued to work to see to their needs and to ensure that they are safe, and can get home, and I thought you should know how proud I was of that. Of you." The flush in his cheeks was not going to be leaving him any time soon.

"I... thank you, Miss Fisher." She nodded brightly and refilled his teacup from a large green thermos.

"How did your new Junior Constable do?" She asked. "I hope Constable Collins didn't terrorize him _too_ much. I can only imagine how difficult he could be as a superior." She said, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"A humorous statement. He did quite well actually. I barely noticed we had a trainee there." Although that probably had a lot to do with my loss of focus upon seeing the Military presence. "By the way, Miss Fisher, I ran into an old friend of yours." Her face went white.

"Who?!"

"Not one of the victims, I'm sorry I should have said." Instantly the color returned to her cheeks and the worry left her brow. "Their military escort, in fact. One, Group Captain Compton. Although by the stripes on his jacket, he's been elevated since we last saw him."

"Oh." She replied, swallowing nervously. Nervously. Phryne Fisher was nervous. It was now or never.

"Indeed. He and I proceeded to have the most confusing conversation I have ever engaged in... well... with someone other than you of course."

"Of course."

"Perhaps you might be able to enlighten me as to why he was pleased _not_ see you, and in fact, was hoping to avoid seeing you altogether while in Victoria. Or why he offered me his congratulations." She chewed her lip as she ruminated on an answer.

"The last time he and I... interacted, things became a touch awkward."

"He intimated as much. He also seemed to think I'd know all about it, that you would have told me."

"I don't know why he would assume that." She said, refusing to meet my eye.

"Phryne, did he hurt you?" Jack asked lowly, clutching the hem of his own suit coat, willing himself not to get too angry in front of her. She didn't need to be reminded of Dubois ever again, and certainly not by him. Phryne's eyes shot widened and she finally met his gaze.

"Oh Jack! No! It's nothing like that! Actually, I quite think he was the hurt party at the time. His pride, anyway."

"Phryne..." He began warningly, raising one eyebrow, and wordlessly demanding she finish the story. She threw her hands up in the air and huffed.

"Fine!" She exclaimed haughtily. "Do you recall when you and Collins broke into the military base and nearly got yourselves shot for all your trouble?" She asked, her voice sounding angry now.

"Yes."

"And I _saved your life?"_

"I hardly think you-"

"I did! They were going to shoot you and they only stopped because I came running out and told them to."

"Ah. Yes. I'd forgotten you controlled the Australian Military. That does certainly put a spin on the story." She rolled her eyes adorably and continued.

"You were... upset at my state of dress." She reminded me. Jack stiffened. Of course he remembered. Vividly. Red painted toe nails, sticking out from beneath Captain Compton's overcoat. He too, similarly undressed. Had it been weeks earlier, before Jack had realized how much he was falling for her, it likely would have amused him, to see her toes, wiggling in the grass. The whole situation had been so utterly Phryne-like he might have laughed even, if he hadn't been so damned jealous. Judging by the turmoil happening in his chest, he was still rendered irrevocably jealous by the memory of the incident in question.

"I recall."Jack returned stiffly after a few minutes, prompting her to continue.

"Well... the captain and I had been reminiscing."

"You had said."

"And my mind sort of... wandered." She added, pursing her lips, and looking decidedly away from Jack once more. "Fantasizing, one might even say." _Could this conversation get any more uncomfortable?_ Jack asked himself with a sigh as she continued. "We didn't get _that_ far. You might have noticed he was still rather fully dressed. But he was..." She flushed and didn't speak for another moment. "Being rather nice to me, and I repaid him by calling out someone else's name."Her last sentence was spoken so quickly, Jack had to repeat it to himself a few times to get even a base understanding of what she was intimating.

"You called out..."

"Another man's name, yes."

"Has that ever-"

"Happened before? No. I'm usually quite content whomever my current partner may be, and it certainly had never happened to Compton. He was rather... well we stopped, anyway, but before I could put on my clothing, we heard yelling and I heard your voice and assumed you were in trouble so I put on his coat and ran out to help you as best as I could."

Jack's mind was reeling. He should be jealous right now, he decided. He certainly had been in the past when thinking about Phryne and another man - Compton in particular - doing intimate things. And the idea that there wasn't just Compton to worry about, but this other man who seemed to trump even her closest connection he'd witnessed to date... that should have frustrated him, reminded him that there was another shoe just waiting to drop, something!

Jack burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Jack!" She insisted as she fought to keep her lips from turning up into a smile. "Jack, stop!" She implored him, biting her lip.

Jack laughed for another 5 minutes before he could be settled. It was only a minute in when she joined in his gaiety and the pair laughed together, tears brimming in Jack's eyes at her story.

* * *

Two miles away, Eva Wood looked out the window of her hotel room and squinted, trying to remember the sights around her. She'd never spent that much time in the city, never strayed that far out of Collingwood to be honest, until she'd been taken. She had only been 9? 10? She couldn't quite remember. The details were all fuzzy now. What wasn't fuzzy were the people. She could still picture her sister, her neighbors, the girl down the street who used to nick food for their lunches, and taught them all how to look innocent when they were caught. She wondered what ever had happened to those people, or if she'd recognize them now if she saw them. It had been decades, but Eva was home. And she was going to be able to lead a new life, a better life...

And she was going to find the man responsible for this and make sure he paid for his crimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There really wasn't a good stopping point anywhere in this chapter after the first thousand words so this chapter ended up being over 5000 words. My bad. Hopefully you're all like me and you like long chapters:) Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's on the docket today, Jack?" Phryne asked cheerfully having plopped herself down in her usual spot at the edge of the Detective Inspector's desk.

"I thought I had convinced you to sit this one out, Miss Fisher." Jack replied, raising one eyebrow with the finesse of a man well practiced at acting exasperated and disdaining towards this particular woman.

"And I did! Yesterday! But it's a new day, Jack!"

"And your perspective on the project has irrevocably changed with the rising sun?" She took a deep breath, settling into the wood that Jack was certain was worn down _just_ a bit more than on the other side of his desk.

"No. But Dot wanted to bring the men something as a treat for working overtime to help these poor girls, and she and Mr. Butler were up half the night cooking and baking and it seemed odd to let her deliver on her own. And once I was here I thought maybe I'd get lucky and you'd have drummed up a case that you needed help with, being so focused on helping the girls and all." She cocked her head to the side and somehow managed not to sound like a horrible person, wishing for a murder.

"It's very kind of your staff, providing for the police just for doing their jobs."

"I prefer to think of it as a thank you."

"Indeed. Unfortunately I must disappoint you, Miss Fisher, since I saw you last evening-"

"This morning."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We didn't leave the station until nearly 1. We last saw this morning." Jack swallowed deeply at the implication behind the statement she was prodding him to make, and knew in the back of his mind, that this was likely a great factor in why she was prompting him to say it in the first place.

"Very well then. Since we last spoke, _this morning_ ," she smiled loftily and readjusted herself, all but preening like a proud peacock. "I haven't had a whiff of crime come across my desk. Nothing but these women we need to place."

"Since you haven't offered the information, I'll ask. How many girls do you have, here in Victoria?"

"10 young girls need to be taken to their parents. Now that we have names we are able to locate them and tell them the good news. Well, most of them, anyway. Evidently one of them alerted another that her parents were the ones who had sold her in the first place and that she'd rather be placed in the system if we could manage it. Two of the older victims who have returned have offered to foster her until she ages out and I see no reason why it should not be granted, but there is a hell of a lot of legal work to separate a child from her parents and as such I'm certain she'll be here a while and before you say a word, Miss Fisher, you need not open your home in the interim as the government is paying for her to stay at a lovely hotel and she's enjoying the company of her peers immensely." Phryne rolled her eyes, but looked pleased that the Inspector knew her so well.

"And the adult women?" She prompted him.

"Almost 30." She inhaled sharply at the massive number in the Victoria area alone. When a smuggling ring was successful for so long a time period, it did make for a large base of people we had failed. I decided I wasn't going to mention the ship filled with bodies that were being returned here next week.

"As you say, Jack. If any of their situations change and the ladies require assistance, I hope you'll think of me."

"I always think of you." They both froze. Jack had been shuffling paperwork as Phryne spoke and hadn't been focused on her words, as much as any man desperately in love might tune out the words of his beloved. He heard her, but focusing on controlling his side of the conversation was not a predominate focal point in his mind. "When... when people are in need of something you can provide you nearly always take a special interest. So, o-of course I would always think of you in those situations." He looked up at her then, desperate to know if she would take his excuse, his poorly planned covering and play along, or if she would push him to claim his true intention. With measured words she replied.

"How well you know me, Jack. It is a comfort to have a friend like you." His heart both warmed and broke at the word. She was his best friend and he was ecstatic to know she felt the same. But he loved her, and he was heartbroken to hear that she might not feel the same. It was a balance with them, a dance, and as they orbited closer and closer, Jack knew it was only a matter of time before he broke and told her how he felt. He would likely lose her then and he would break completely, but he couldn't keep up these heated glances, her inching closer and closer on his desk until her legs brushed the edge of his chair and two more movements would place her directly in front of him. In a position wherein he could pull her forward and she would be sat astride him, her heat pressing against-

Jack cleared his throat and nodded.

"I'm sure Dot has some breakfast left. Would you like to go out and obtain some? Strengthen you up for the day ahead?" Jack nodded again and stood, instinctively holding out his hand to assist her off the desk. She took it without question and looped her arm in his, allowing him to escort her out of his office to find his men preparing for the day ahead by eating some delicious smelling egg dish.

"Eat up, Inspector." Phryne said spooning a large helping into a bowl Miss Williams had provided for her. "You've all got a long day of heroing ahead of you." The constables and other workers in the station chuckled kindly and finished up their remaining food before beginning to prepare their issued artifacts for the day ahead. Miss Fisher cleared her throat and swallowed uncomfortably.

"Well then. I'll be on my way. As discussed Jack, please don't hesitate to think of me if I could be of assistance." With ever movement speaking of purpose and planned action, Phryne gripped Jack's arm tightly and leaned forward, pushing herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I certainly don't hesitate to think of you." She murmured to him as she resumed her previous position away, too far away from him, before smiling a dazzling grin and turning on her heal, flouncing out of the station as calmly as she'd entered it. Jack, however, was the antithesis of calm. A kiss on the cheek was somehow both an elevation from their flirtations, a physical manifestation of feeling, and yet it was also a deviation from typical Phryne. Her actions, her words, her _being,_ was sensual, sexual, heated, lascivious in nature. A kiss on the cheek was... domestic. It was too tame an action for Phryne and yet until this moment he couldn't imagine her doing anything as intimate. For her, passionate foreplay and erotic flirting were not out of the ordinary. She would engage in these with anyone for whom it would please her to do so. A kiss on the cheek... it was intimate, close, the sort of thing a husband and wife might partake in.

It shook him to his core.

"Detective?" He looked up to find at least 15 faces staring at him curiously.

"What?" He gruffed, upset they'd been watching his reaction.

"I... sorry Sir." Constable Collins flushed. "Perhaps you didn't hear Constable Jones. He asked which assignment you'd be on? Your name appears on both Team A, with the contact and relocation of the younger set and Team B, interviewing the ladies without homes to return to in order to determine what course of action is required from the state, sir." Thorough as always, Collins.

"Oh. Yes. Forgive me Constable Jones I was distracted. Ah..." Try as he might, Jack didn't have a good answer. He had felt a strong affinity to the task of returning the ladies home, despite the longevity of such a task. Their families had no idea we had discovered them, and some were presumed dead. The task was herculean in nature but after spending so much time with Jane at Miss Fisher's, and understanding that importance of family, and the poignancy of the reunion, it was something that struck him to the core and filled him with purpose. It was the sort of job he thrived on. And yet... interviewing the ladies... there was something else, a part of him that felt it was what he was supposed to do. How odd.

"Of course, you could begin interviewing the ladies with Team B until Team A has determined addresses and made familial contact for those with family to return to." Collins suggested diplomatically. "That way you might be a part of both, sir?" The suggestion was a good one as it allowed Jack to work on both operations and as such, he agreed.

Officers assigned on this case split up into their teams and dug in. Phone calls in this situation were delicate matters and Jack had hand chosen the team to make them. He would have put Collins on it, but in the end, Jack had decided he had needed his right hand man at his side today, helping him deal with wildfires as they arose. Team B would be traveling to the hotel these ladies were staying at and Jack, with Constable Collins sitting as his side, followed their caravan with a great sense of impatience. It ran through his head several times over the course of their short drive, that while he understood they were all police officers, upholding the law and all that, he didn't understand the point of _being_ a police officer if one couldn't push the speed limit a little in cases of great importance? And this was certainly that. When they finally arrived, Jack was first through the doors, showing his badge at the front desk and asking where the Zimmerman party was meeting. As far as code names went it was weak, and rather pointless as almost no one even knew this was happening yet, but when brass insisted, you came up with a fake name for no apparent reason.

The team was directed to a small ballroom of sorts that had been re-purposed for their visit. Desks and chairs had been set up around the edges of the room, and in the center were several couches and tea tables, with snacks and a few steaming pots. The woman had gathered there and were chatting gaily with one another, sipping at their own cups of steaming tea. Jack tipped his hat to them as the men shuffled in and cleared his throat. They quieted instantly, and Jack noted their expressions, quiet, calm, but calculating, as if they were trying to decide whether or not to trust him.

"Good morning, ladies. I'm sorry to disturb you with this but we hope to be as helpful as possible in your re-acclimation into Australia. I'm sure the police uniforms are putting everyone a bit on edge, but I want to assure you that this is not an interrogation. We are not trying to build a case, or use you as witnesses, we are simply trying to be of service to you. When you are called up to a certain officer, he will be asking you about your former life, before you were..." Jack flushed. Maybe they didn't want to talk about what had happened to them. This was going horribly. He needed Phryne for this. She was always better at putting people at ease. "That is to say... they'll ask about where you were born. Who your family was, why you think they are gone, or why you do not want to return to them if they are not." A few of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats and one little girl looked at Jack with that same expression Jane always had on when someone asked her about her mother. "Of course," Jack continued, his eyes looking at that girl and only seeing Jane, "If it is a situation or rationale that you'd rather not discuss with strangers, you are welcome to simply say that you are choosing not to return to your family for personal reasons. This will be respected." Jack turned to glance at his men. A few nodded back, a few just looked at him blankly. Jack took it as acquiescence, for now. A hand rose in the crowd of ladies and Jack had the sudden sense of being back in school. He nodded at her awkwardly and the woman rose, hoisting a child in her arms that had to be no more than 10. A shiver went down his spine at the thought and Jack had to force his face to remain passive, knowing that the look of fury which matched his feelings at that, would not put anyone at ease.

"If some of the girls would prefer to bring a friend, or mentor with them to their questioning, would that be acceptable, Sir?" Her voice was low and gravely and her lip curled to the right when she spoke. Jack nodded hurriedly, beginning to feel as if his head were on a bobble, and wondering why nodding seemed to be his go to, nervous response as of late.

"Of course. As I said, this isn't an interrogation. We are just trying to see what we might be able to do to better serve you. If it makes you feel more comfortable you are welcome to chose which constable you interview with as well." The woman nodded at him, pleased with the answer.

"I didn't catch your name, sir." She said, shifting the weight of the child who was holding onto her tightly, despite the fact that they were nearly the same size. Jack flushed. He hadn't even introduced himself. It ran through his mind that he wouldn't be so this flustered if she were here, but then he dismissed the thought. He was _always_ flustered when Phryne was at his side, just in a different way. It didn't matter if he was flustered by the awkwardness of staring the proof of the constabulary's failure in the face, or if he was offset by a pair of enchanting eyes, challenging him to be a better man, the result was the same.

"Forgive me. Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. I'm from Richmond." He added, unsure of why.

"No shit?" The woman said suddenly, bursting out smiling. "I'm from Richmond!" There was a tittering of laughter at this and the mood suddenly shifted from serious to jovial. Jack took a relieved breath and smiled. "Shall I start out then, Jack from Richmond? Melody and I would be happy to talk to you." Melody must have been the child in her arms because the girl shifted at hearing the name, and looked at up nervously. Jack smiled at her but she just buried her face back in the woman's shoulder.

"Very well. If you'll allow me to pour myself a cup of tea I'd be happy to get started." Jack motioned to the other men to settle in and find a desk to claim. "How would you all like to do this?" He asked the women. "We can call up on a list, or you can come see us as you chose?"

"Might be easier to go in groups." One of the older ladies said, glancing around at all the children. Jack didn't know what to make of that. He hadn't counted officially, but there were far more than the promised 10 children here, anyway. "Why don't all you gentlemen have your seats and we'll work it out amongst ourselves."

"Sir," Constable Jeffry interjected. "Wouldn't it be easier just to read names of a list? I don't think it-"

"I don't think it is up to you, Jeffry." Jack cut him off. "Find your seat and the ladies will decide where they'd like to go." He may not have liked it, but Jeffry always did what he was told and for that, at least, Jack was grateful. It was not up to a bunch of stuffy policemen to decide what these women should endure today.

With a cup of tea in hand, sitting at a desk that felt horribly empty - Jack would claim it was the lack of paperwork on it, but even he knew it was the spot at the right of his hand that felt most empty - and Jack smiled at the woman from Richmond and her _de facto_ charge, Melody.

"Could you state your full name, please?" Jack asked.

"Hannah Amelia Everette. And this here is- she'll be in your record as Rebecca Kate Portman." She must have noticed Jack's brow furrowing as he marked down their names because she was quick to add a mitigating statement. "A lot of the newer girls are given different names when they are brought in. Names like Melody, or Raven, or Lily. Not horribly out of the ordinary so that they sound fake, but romantic enough to appeal to the fairer sex." She smirked at what was certainly the still-confused expression on his face and whispered conspiratorially. "I'll let you in on a secret Detective Inspector Jack Robinson from Richmond: men are, and always have been the fairer sex. They're so drawn in by romantic notions like purity, and the idea that they are the most powerful man to have ever existed, that they don't even see the truth that's right in front of them. It makes them damned easy to manipulate." She sat back looking altogether to proud of herself and for a moment, Jack was glad that Phryne wasn't here. Not because he was worried about her any longer, but because she would have gotten on with these ladies like wildfire and next thing he know, she'd be putting off their nightcaps to host galas and attend bars with them and they'd all get into altogether too much trouble.

"For the record, Ms. Everette," He told her, his mind still filled with Phryne. "I have come to learn that woman are more capable then men in most matters, and the moment you all realize it, I can assure you, men won't even be able to hold up this thinly veiled illusion that they run the world." She laughed loudly and turned her head around looking.

"You have to meet Eva. She would love the chance to debate that point with you."

The meetings continued, and as depressing as it was to hear about the horrid circumstances these women had been born into, only to be forced into even worse, there was an air of hope about the room that affected even the stoic Jack Robinson.

"Sir." Collins came up to his superior as his interview with one, Caroline Jones, finished with her requesting an introduction to a secretarial school. "Team A has telephoned the hotel, sir. If you wish to join them in transporting some of the girls back, now would be a good time to return to the station, sir." He nodded and stood, drinking the last of his tea in a single swallow.

"Thank you Collins, would you prefer to join me or to remain here?"

"If it's all the same to you sir, I think I'll join you." Jack nodded and the pair made their way towards the door. Jack glanced down at the tea cup in his hand and suddenly felt awkward with it. He should return it... somewhere. His eyes swept the room for a hotel attendant but saw no one. It would do him no good to leave the conference with a cup still in hand. What would he do with it? Hand it to the concierge on his way out? No that would be absurd. There wasn't a good place to leave it here... maybe on the table with the empty tea pots? Yes. That would be best.

"I'll catch up in a moment, Collins." He said, having made up his mind on where to return the empty vessel to. Collins nodded and stood diligently, waiting for Jack. The Inspector in question awkwardly stepped around the cohort of ladies in the center of the room, attempting to get to the table he had decided on.

"-of course it's all a moot point when they look like that!" One of the women was saying. A few giggles erupted around her and Jack smiled at the notion that even these women, with their pasts being what they were, were finding joy today.

"Perhaps you'd have preferred someone... darker, my dear?" The original speaker burst out laughing and Jack froze. He knew that laugh. Of course she had changed her mind and come to bother him at work, he decided. She always did. He should have been expecting it. Jack turned around, biting the smile off his lips in an attempt to appear cross with her.

"Nonsense! But _if_ I got to choose..." Jack could hear her crowd laughing gaily but his eyes remained transfixed on her. Her as in... not Phryne.

But... was it? It wasn't. That much was obvious to him. She was blonde, for God's sake. But the curve of her smile, the tenor of her laugh, they way her nose came to that delicate point on the end... it almost could have been Phryne in some get up. But no. The eyes were different. And her voice was higher, softer, less sultry. Cheekbones less prominent, though still striking. They were of similar height and build and Jack couldn't help but stare. It took her all of 10 seconds to notice.

"Can I help you, copper?" She asked, her head propped to the side, her eyes teasing. Not Phryne. But so, _so_ like her.

"Sorry, you... you remind me of someone I know. I thought you were her for a moment." She smiled kindly at him.

"Never been to Richmond, I'm afraid. I'm a Collingwood girl. And I can see you were raised with care. No chance your parents were letting you slum it down there. So whoever she was, she isn't me."

"Is. Not was." Jack corrected, watching the smile faded slightly from her face as he continued to stare. Her eyes darted about, as if asking the other women if they knew what was going on.

"Well. Imagine that. I have a look alike here in Australia! What fun." She didn't sound like it was fun. She sounded like she was humoring him. The girl from Collingwood. Who looked just like his girl from Collingwood.

"What's your name?" He asked, pulling out his pad of notes.

"Eva Wood."

"I think he means your real name, dear." One of the others laughed. Jack looked up at her intently only to find 'Eva' glaring at the speaker.

"I'm not going by that name anymore. I don't want him to find me."

"When were you taken?" Jack asked. It almost fit. It almost all fit together. He knew he had the right puzzle pieces in front of him, he just wasn't quite sure what the picture was going to be when they all were finally in place.

"A while back, I don't know. I was 9 or 10. Wasn't paying much attention to the dates back then." She said, taking a step back, clearly wary of Jack's sudden intensity.

"Who took you? What happened to you?"

"You said we didn't have to answer questions like that."

"You don't. Just... I can't quite place it I just..." After Jack stuttered for a few more moments, she seemed to take pity on him, and with a shrug of her shoulders, she told her story.

"A man took me. Thought I was someone else and when he found out I wasn't, he had to get rid of me without me running back to my family or the police or something. I don't remember his name, but a friend of his, dark hair with a long scar down the back of his neck, he took my to a boat and put me on it. The captain gave the man with a scar money and then I proceeded to be seasick for months. I've been in Japan ever since." She shrugged. "There really isn't any more. Like I said, I don't remember his name or anything. Just that he kept talking crazy. About the afterlife. I think he probably killed himself shortly thereafter. He was so obsessed with his own death it was-"

"Murdoch Foyle." Jack said, inhaling. There it was the final piece. Her eyes lit up.

"That's it! That's his name! His friend called him Professor Foyle but when we were alone he referred to himself as Murdoch! Yes! God, I had forgotten!" Her eyes narrowed then, and she looked at Jack cautiously. "How did you-"

"Is your name Jane Fisher?" He asked, his heart beating so hard and so fast he was beginning to feel faint. Her face went white and it was all the confirmation Jack needed. She gripped his arm and pulled him aside, away from the others, her face looking deadly serious now.

"I don't know if it is just that you know my case or what, copper, but you need to stop. No one can know. They think I'm dead. It's better they think I'm dead. I don't want him to-"

"Foyle's dead." She didn't even flinch. Jack thought to what he knew of Jane Fisher and realized that she had not been talking about Murdoch Foyle, a man she had already assumed dead. He continued, his voice quiet. "And your father is in Europe right now." She blanched.

"How do you-"

"I know your sister." He said simply.

"Phryne's alive?" She breathed out hopefully. "That's who Foyle had been after! When he found out there'd been some sort of mistake he was furious at first but then he said it didn't matter, that he would just have to collect her too. I... I've been assuming she was dead."

"No. She's not." Jack's head was spinning and he couldn't quite focus. "Collins." He called out. The boy was at his side in an instant.

"Yes, sir."

"Change of plans. We won't be joining the other team. We will be taking care of Miss Wood here. Can you make the call?" He hurried off to do so and Jack stared at Jane Fisher in shock.

"Will you see her? Please tell me you'll see her?" He begged.

"Phryne?" She breathed out, seeming as shocked and unsure as the policeman who was seeing a ghost.

"Please. She blames herself for your death. Foyle sent her to a clearing where he said he'd buried you. She found the bones and... it almost broke her. She thinks of you all the time, and she dreams about the day she lost you." Jane narrowed her eyes at him, then, instantly protective.

"How do you know what my sister dreams about?" She asked accusitorily. Jack almost laughed. He wished he knew for the reason Jane was assuming.

"We... we work together. A few times she's fallen asleep in my office, or in the car, and she calls out for you." Placated, she nodded.

"Phryne's alive?" She confirmed. At his reassertion that it was so, she added, "And she works with you?"

"Lady Detective. Our cases often overlap." Jane burst out laughing and covered her mouth as a few tears dripped down her cheeks.

" _Lady Detective?_ Of course she is. That's... oh that's perfect. I'm so happy for her." She smiled at the thought and placed her hand on my arm, asking me in earnest, "Is she happy? Is she married? Does she have children?" Jane's face instantly went pale and she inhaled sharply, sucking in air, as if it might calm her. "Dear God, I have no idea who she is, anymore. What if we don't get on? What if after all of this, we..."

"Jane. She has spent every day loving you and missing you. I'm certain that you have felt her absence similarly." She nodded and Jack continued. "It isn't going to be the same as when you were children. You have both been through so much and grown into the women you are today but... don't you think those woman might be able to love each other too? Don't you think you both deserve a chance to find out?"

"Can you take me to her?" She blurted out, wrapping her arms around herself. "Right now, can you... do you know where she might be? If you can't go, I'll... I'll get a cab. I just..."

"I can take you to her." She all but flew at the Inspector, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly.

"Thank you." She murmured into his ear. This was... a miracle. This was a miracle. The mantra began to replay over and over in the Inspector's head and he inhaled sharply as he thought to the moments ahead.

How was Phryne going to deal with this?


	3. Chapter 3

Jack paced back and forth, probably wearing a hole in Phryne's new carpet. How did he do this? How did he waltz into her life and change it irrevocably, forever? He would just tell her. _Hi Phryne! How is your morning going? Oh mine? Splendid! Any news? Oh! Yes! You know that sister you mourned for decades, the one you chased down a murderer for, the one you almost died to find out where she was, the one whose bones you think you have in Aunt P's mausoleum, yes. That one. She's not dead. She's in my car. Staring at your house like she thinks I'm insane for having brought her here. She's... alive, Phryne._ And then what? Would Phryne laugh at him? Would she sob? Would she faint? Okay, no she probably wasn't going to faint, but... what? This would change everything. Would Jane be living here now? Would they get on? Would they find a way to be friends or _had_ their lives changed them so much they were unrecognizable to each other? What on Earth was going to-

"Jack." The lilt in her voice made Jack's heart skip a beat, as it did every time she said his name like that. Of course, his heart was jumpier than usual today. "I didn't expect you for hours. I hope nothing's the matter?"

"Phryne I-" Jack paused, running his hand through his hair and puffing out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Jack what's wrong? I can tell something's horribly wrong, I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me, Jack. You're making me anxious."

"I met... that is I found..." He shook his head, wishing that he didn't have to come up with the words. That she would just read him, like she always did, and then he wouldn't have to say anything. One look at him, she'd know, and they'd go on to solve this case, just like they always did. He hadn't realized how much he had grown to appreciate that about her, that she seemed to always know what he was thinking, and that he didn't have to waste time explaining things. This explaining things was far too difficult. "I don't know how to explain." He finally managed to eek out.

"Would tea help? Or maybe something stronger?" Jack shook his head and cursed his sudden inability over the past day or two to communicate in any way beyond basic body motions like nodding, or shaking one's head.

"Why don't you sit down." He suggested. Phryne's face went white.

"Jack Robinson you tell me what's wrong, right now. Is it Jane?" His face went white. _How could she possibly-_

"Because I saw her off to school just this morning and she was fine. Only a few hours ago she was fine, what possibly could have befallen her-"

"No, Phryne, it's not... it's not that." She took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face.

"Well then, just tell me, Jack."

"One of the women looked familiar."

"You knew one of them?" Her face flooded with concern and she instantly drew me in for a hug. "Jack, I'm so sorry, that must have shaken you."

"I didn't... it's not what you're thinking." Jack stepped back and for the seventh time since he walked into Phryne's parlor that day, used his hands as a tool to demolish whatever coiffer his hair had been in that morning. "I don't know how to say this and I'm making a mess of things by prevaricating in an attempt to figure out how to say it so I'm just going to blurt it out and I know that's not delicate or... or well, not the best way to deliver this sort of news but my not saying anything is worse so here goes."

"Jack you're scaring me." She said as he took a deep breath, stealing himself the way he did whenever he had to deliver difficult news to a family.

"Phryne, it's your sister." He said, his adam's apple bobbling precariously as he swallowed deeply. "I found your sister." Her expression didn't change. Her eyes just bore into his as if she hadn't understood a word he'd just said. It was probable that she hadn't.

"My sister is dead, Jack. Foyle led us to her body." Her tone was short, clipped, confused even, but not emotional. She didn't believe him. Why would she? This didn't make any sense.

"I know. It must have been one of the others' Phryne. It wasn't her."

"Jack I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I'm... I'm saying I heard your laugh, and when I turned around it wasn't you, it was a blonde woman with parts of your face and the same last name."

"Jack..."

"She's..."

"Jack there must be some mistake. There must be some sort of confusion. This isn't-" Someone pounded loudly on the door and Phryne sank down, resting upon the settee, staring blankly at the floor.

"For God's sake can I just come in? Waiting in that damned car is driving me to madness." Jane Fisher. Jane was at the door. Jack began to panic. He didn't think Phryne was ready, she couldn't be ready yet, he'd have to stall, yes, he'd have to give her more time to adjust, to come around, he'd have to-

Mr. Butler opened the door and all 5 and a half feet of Jane Fisher came tumbling in, followed by a bemused looking Collins. She looked around, her eyes taking it all in with great rapidity until they found Phryne. The sisters stared at one another. Phryne slowly rose to her feet, her brow furrowed, her eyes intently focused on her sister. Jane's arm curled around herself, and she similarly, just... stared. They both just stared.

And kept staring.

And still... were staring.

2 minutes later, Mr. Butler walked in and stood beside Jack, leaning over for a private word.

"I find, Inspector, that I am at a loss on what should be done. Perhaps tea? Something stronger?"

"I have no idea. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I'll prepare a bit of both, Inspector, and then when they come around to reality again, they will have options."

"Thank you, Mr. Butler, innovative as always."

"Of course, sir. And for you?"

"Tea, thank you. I'm still technically on the job."

"Very good, sir." They remained thusly for several minutes more, Phyne and Jane just... staring at each other across the room, breathing heavily. Finally, Jane managed a few choked words.

"You look... exactly as I've been picturing you." A crying sob, torn from her lips was Phryne's response and the pair of them fell forward, rushing across the room to embrace. Jack's eyes closed for a moment, in thankful relief. Thank God. Thank God above.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure if I should end it here or have something dramatic happen... thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I'm not sure about this course of action, but almost all of the comments were direct pleas for me to continue so here goes... please send me some prompts on stuff that can happen! xoxo - E**

* * *

Jack Robinson was a patient man by all accounts, and as such, he was not used to such high leveled anxiety about what was yet to come. However, with the introduction of Miss Phryne Fisher in his life, anxiety was becoming new norm, and he aught not be too surprised by the thumbing of his heart, or the swirling discomfort in his stomach. And Miss Jane and Phryne were sat close on the settee asking one another question after question about their lives, and their likes and dislikes, and what they wished going forward, Jack was sitting across the room, clutching a cup of tea, waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was always another shoe, waiting to drop in his experience. There was always something to ruin perfect.

He knew that better than anyone. He had found the perfect person, his soulmate, his best friend. But half of what made her so perfect was her independence, and her free spirit. And along with that came the knowledge that while he could have her in his life, she couldn't be his, not really. She might pretend that she could settle down, that she could be content with him and only him forever, but Jack knew that to clip her wings would be a great injustice, and he had no intention of changing perfection. Forcing her into his lifestyle would destroy her, and he refused to do that to her. He refused to be a part of what broke Phryne Fisher's spirit. And so she would have to stay his best friend, his soulmate from afar, she could have whomever she wanted, but it would never, could never be him. She was perfection. But she was out of reach.

And now Phryne was being presented with her heart's desire, but something about this whole situation felt just slightly out of reach, and so he was now anxiously awaiting the other shoe. The other shoe always dropped. Always.

* * *

Jack would later look back at this ponderance and realize how mistaken he had been. He had been so worried about how this could go wrong for Phryne, he hadn't stopped to consider that it was his own rotten luck that drew misfortune in waves. Miss Fisher's shoes could stay firmly on her feet - or within whoever's boudoir she choose, he would think bitterly to himself after the event which had confirmed his anxiety and anticipation of misfortune - Jack's shoes could drop enough for the both of them.

* * *

"Jack!" Phryne called out to him as he made his way down her brick laid front path, through Dot's excellently maintained gardens.

"Yes, Miss Fisher?"

"You didn't think you could just slip out unnoticed, did you?"

"I rather did, actually."

"Why on Earth should you go now?" She asked him, beaming cheek to cheek, her joy radiating over her entire being. "Stay."

"I'm afraid duty calls, Miss Fisher. I've other women to attend to."

"And here I thought you might be able to attend to one lady in particular today..." Jack flushed as she eyed him seductively, before smirking and continuing on speaking as if she hadn't just suggested... he didn't know what exactly, but _something,_ that was certain.. "...my sister, of course. Given it entirely opens Murdoch Foyle's old case, I thought perhaps you might need to stay, ask a few questions, unravel the old case. That sort of thing."

"Collins is more than capable of handling that sort of follow up, and I'm sure he'd like a chance to spend some time with Miss Williams."

"Why are you trying to leave, Jack? Don't you want to be here?" Phryne's fingers fiddled with the collar of her blouse and for a moment Jack noticed she looked almost insecure. Having been the insecure one in their relationship since the very beginning he had nothing but pity for anyone feeling that way and instantly relieved her worries.

"You know I would stay if I could, but I mean it, duty calls. There are other obligations I must attend to. Perhaps..." He smiled wryly with his eyes, and only someone who knew him as well as Phryne did could have seen how the expression made his lips turn up just ever so slightly, the Jack Robinson version of a soft smile "Perhaps I might receive an invite to dinner, or a nightcap this evening. If, of course, you would rather spend that time alone with your sister, there isn't a soul alive who could fault you but-"

"I expect to see you here at 6:00 sharp. I know what time your shift is over, and I know how long it takes you to convince yourself I'm not going to bite and get yourself over here and I won't tolerate any extra time this evening. It is a celebration, and I desperately need my dearest friend with me as we welcome Jane home."

"I'll be sure to let Mac know she's invited as soon as I get back to the station then." He replied with a wink.

"You're my dearest friend, Jack Robinson. And everyone but you knows it." She turned around with a flourish, ready to make her grand exit from the conversation, but stopped short of her steps, peaking her head back over her shoulder sheepishly.

"Though if you _could_ tell Mac the news, and tell her to please come to a small party this evening at 7:30, I would greatly appreciate that task being taken off my plate. I've already got to get in touch with Aunt P _and_ convince her not to bombard poor Jane with a million relatives anxious to see her."

"As you wish." Jack nodded with mock sincerity.

An hour later he was standing in front of a wide eyed Dr. McMillan attempting to explain the inexplicable.

"I don't understand."

"It's... complicated."

"Just... start over. From the beginning."

"Apparently Foyle realized that-" Mac waved her hands, cutting him off soundly with the glare of a woman whose patience has been tried by too many people already, leaving her without any sense of calm or rationality for the mystery which was now unfolding before them all.

"No the part where you found her. Start there." She insisted, soundly more curious how the world could have lined up that perfectly, for an accidental introduction.

"Ah. I was about to walk out of the room when I heard her laugh. It is..." Jack inhaled sharply at the memory of the sound alone. " _Remarkably_ like her sister's. I assumed Ph- Miss Fi-"

"Would you please desist with this pretense that you aren't entirely in love with her? At least when it's just the pair of us, Inspector. It will save you a lot of name fumbling, and me a lot of headache and internal annoyance at your insistence of the opposite of obvious reality."

"I beg your-"

"Just call her Phryne, Jack. Even if you weren't in love with her, which you are, it wouldn't be weird that her best friend say-" Jack didn't pay attention to the end of that sentence, to caught up in the fact that this was the second time today someone had told him he was Phryne's best friend. As such, it was with a smile on his lips that he continued reviewing the story with Dr. McMillan.

"I thought it was Phryne in the room, that she had changed her mind and shown up, but when I turned around it wasn't her. Just... parts of her."

"What do you mean, parts of her?"

"They are very clearly sisters."

"How clear?"

"Well I... why does that matter? You'll see her tonight at Phryne's dinner thing. You can determine which features-"

"More than passing resemblance, Jack?"

"Yes, I mean they are markedly different, and it's their laugh that is most-"

"Because someone can learn a laugh." Mac pursed her lips after speaking, her eyes narrowed as if she were trying to determine the truth purely by looking at Jack's face.

"What?"

"Phryne is a very, _very_ wealthy woman, Jack. And a kind hearted one, at that. People are often attempting to manipulate her into foolishly parting with her well earned fortune, or connecting themselves with her in order to-"

"What are you suggesting, exactly, Mac?"

"The story of her sister was well circulated after they came across her body, Jack. And now this... someone might have heard that Phryne's sister had gone missing long enough ago that her exact appearance would be unknown, and knowing that Phryne would do anything for her sister, and gone and found a girl who shared a passing resemblance to Phryne. A few months of teaching her enough mannerisms and putting her in front of the right people, with the right story on her lips..."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think I've just delivered an imposter to Miss Fisher's house and told her that her sister's still alive?"

"I'm asking you if it's possible?"

"But why this? She was among the other women. They know her, from their time together in Asia."

"So someone on their trip her saw her, thought of Phryne, and thought, hey, I can make a quick buck, here." Jack frowned suddenly, thinking of his strange interaction with one of Phryne's old friends, an old friend who according to both himself, and Phryne was slightly put off with Phryne at present.

"What is that look?"

"Group Captain Compton was on ship to Australia." Mac's eyes widened almost comically.

"Ah. That would be one person who might want to get some pride back by humiliating Phryne."

"That's a little strong don't you think? Sure the situation was awkward, but-"

"Awkward? She insisted there wasn't anything betw- you don't know, do you?" Mac's eyes narrowed and she ran her tongue over her teeth hurriedly.

"I do actually." Jack replied, clearing his throat. "She mentioned... I've been informed." Mac eyed him over a few times before shaking her head and replying.

"No you don't."

"She... embarrassed him. By saying someone else's name. It's not like she was his wife or anything. It was a fling." Mac actually laughed.

"So you _don't_ know."

"I just told you-"

"Whose name, Jack Robinson? Whose name did she call out?"

"I... well does it matter? It's embarrassing no matter who, I doubt the Group Captain would go so far as to try something like _this_. This isn't a prank, or an embarrassment, it's... it's torturous. He wouldn't-"

"You think that because you don't know the whole story, Jack. Compton was more than just humiliated by Phryne. It was, well anyway. I wouldn't cross him off the list of those with a score to settle. And so I ask again, is it possible, Jack? Is it possible someone taught her the story, and her laugh, and that this woman is pretending to be Jane Fisher to either get some of Phryne's wealth, or to break her heart in the way she's broken so many other's?" Jack blanched and his hand instantly shoved his flawless coiffure back, mussing it up ever so slightly.

"It's..."

"That's what I was worried about. If I were you I might hasten back to 221B, Inspector. I'd like to register an anonymous claim that identity fraud is being attempted by the person claiming to be Jane Fisher."


	5. Chapter 5

With his hat in his hands, both figuratively and literally, Jack Robinson trudged up the front steps, steeling himself before knocking on the door at 221B. He winced when he heard the twin laughter echoing from within, but knocked regardless. Mac was wrong, wasn't she? She was... she was wrong. She had to be. That laugh... those eyes... Jack knew Phryne. He had drawn that conclusion. This woman hadn't even stepped forward claiming anything until he had accused her of it. This was ridiculous. Ludicrous even. And now he was stuck in the middle of Mac's suspicion and Phryne's happiness. There were only two ways this played out. One... Mac was wrong, Phryne and Jane were offended that he had suggested as much, and Jack would have then ruined whatever friendship he had with her, let alone the possibility of anything more. Two... Mac was right which would mean that Jack singlehandedly dangled hope and happiness in front of Phryne only to cruelly snatch it away at the last moment... effectively ruining their friendship and the possibility of anything more. Either way, Jack was about to loose his best friend and the love of his life. But the only other option was to ignore Mac's suspicion, and leave Phryne vulnerable to a potential stranger, and to the possibility of true heartbreak, and that wasn't an option. While her hating him was a future to painful to bear thinking of, he could bear it if it meant she was safe. And so he knocked on the door, and grimaced as Mr. Butler opened it, looking more emotional than Jack had ever seen the man.

"Aha! The man of the hour! Please Detective, come in, the Miss Fishers are in the parlor. I am certain they would love to receive you."

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid I'm here on rather more official business, Mr. Butler. I would like the chance to discuss it with you first."

The man with whom Jack spoke knew more about the world than one might expect at first meeting, and after taking in Jack's demeanor, and pained eyes, he knew instantly that something was unmistakably wrong.

"Why don't we go around to my quarters?" The butler suggested quietly. We shan't disturb any of the ladies there. Dorothy is in the kitchen, you see, and if I judge your expression correctly, this may not be the sort of conversation that we wish to be overheard by anyone." Jack nodded curtly and thanked Mr. B, following him to a set of rooms that were, in all honesty, as nice if not nicer than Jack's own bungalow in a few miles West of this very spot. That realization evoked some emotion in Jack but he was too consumed by what he was about to have to say to pinpoint what that emotion was exactly.

"What can I do for you, Inspector?" Mr. Butler asked, as he poured the younger man a cup of steaming tea.

"We've... we've had an anonymous claim. That Miss Jane Fisher is not who she claims to be, that someone is impersonating her to get to Phryne's... wealth... or potentially to harm her."

"I see. And the evidence you've collected in this matter?" Jack flushed.

"None yet. Rather... we have the same amount of evidence that suggests she is Jane Fisher, as we do that she is not. I was hoping... perhaps you might have... evidence... one way or the other?"

"You are hoping I have irrefutable proof of her being who she says she is, correct?"

"Am I selfish to be thinking this? That if she isn't Jane Fisher it will ruin everything? That I will have caused-"

"Inspector I must interject. I have known Miss Fisher about as long as you have, but there are some matters which I consider myself somewhat more of an expert in than you, sir. I must tell you... I think no matter what happens going forward, you will not have to be afraid of a life without Miss Fisher in it, Miss Phryne, that is. I do not think you could rid yourself of her if you tried, and forgive me for saying this, but if you recall, you did try once. It did not work." The man smiled wryly at Jack, but the sentiment wasn't returned.

"I appreciate your attempt to reassure me but I am afraid you are incorrect. There is no scenario in this case where I come out looking... she will hate me, and as unbearable as that may be, I am willing to bear that cross if it is the price of her safety I just... I want this for her. I want the fairy tale to be real, to be true." The butler sighed, before reaching out his arm and resting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I see Phryne in her. Perhaps it is because I am an optimist, or a romantic, but I think that woman is Jane Fisher. I have nothing more than my gut feeling to tell me this."

"That makes two of you." Jack muttered, anxiously.

"I take it you know who the anonymous accusation came from then?" Jack nodded, twisting the still full tea cup in his hands.

"Someone equally close to Phryne, I'm afraid." Jack said, staring at the swirling black liquid. "Tell me what to do?"

"You know what to do."

"I really don't, actually. I'm afraid that every instinct I have is wrong. I'm afraid I'm too close to this case to think rationally, or make the appropriate decisions."

"Then pretend it isn't this case. Pretend it's any two other people on the planet, what would you do next?"

"Talk to Miss Fisher about it, but-"

"Like I said, Detective. You know what you need to do."

* * *

"Jack!" She cried out, her smile radiating from across the room. "You're finished with work early! Please! Join us! Janey was just telling me about her fascinating journey home from Japan."

"I'm afraid I'm not off the clock yet, Miss Fisher. May I speak with you for a moment?" Her eyes lit up even more and it almost hurt to see how happy she was, knowing I may be taking that away from her in a few moments time.

"Have you got a murder, Jack? Oh I know I shouldn't be so delighted but the only thing that could make today better is a really, really good case. Tell me everything!"

"In private. I'd love a word in private."

"It's only my sister, Jack." She hummed. "Isn't that a delight to say? It's my sister sitting beside me Jack, I'm sure she's heard worse than whatever horror you've brought me today." The pair of them laughed in unison and for yet another moment I felt like an idiot for saying what I was about to say, but at the same time... if I were wrong... and either way, I couldn't and shouldn't keep this from her.

"I'm afraid I must insist, Miss Fisher." While she kept the smile firmly in place on her lips, I could see the light drop out from her eyes, and I knew she knew something was wrong.

"We'll be just a moment, Jane, darling." She said. "And as I'm sure to tell you all about it when I return you needn't worry too much while I'm gone." The younger Fisher grinned and nodded, not seeming to care to much at being excluded. It was... completely unlike how Phryne would have reacted. Not that sisters had to be the same person but given my circumstances for being here... this was too confusing. All of this was too confusing. We made our way to the kitchen and we had no sooner entered the room when Phryne gripped my arm tightly, pulling me around to stare intently in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Jack? Tell me right this moment. I've never seen you like this."

"It's not... it's an awkward situation, is all."

"Tell me."

"We've received a tip that the woman in your sitting room at this moment is not, in fact, Jane Fisher, but an imposter, attempting to... we don't know exactly, perhaps get money, or to... hurt you."

"That's absurd, I know my sister, Jack."

"It's been several decades, of living very different lives and very different circumstances. It is... well it's not impossible, is it? My first reaction was disbelief as well but... the person who brought this to us was quite adamant."

"Who, who brought this to you?"

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say."

"If it was Compton you can tell him he needs to get over it. It was a long time ago."

"It... it wasn't Compton."

"But? There's a massive 'however' in your eyes right now Jack and I'm afraid at present I do not possess the patience to allow you to reveal everything on your own time."

"The person did mention Compton, that he might have a score to settle." Phryne rolled her eyes.

"Then it was Mac."

"I..."

"You don't have to answer. She and Dot are the only ones who know and Dot was far too scandalized to be able to bring up such an occurrence or it's aftermath to you. She may have told Hugh of course, but I doubt his naïve mind would come up with such a thought without a great amount of evidence and you would have presented that to me already if you had it."

"Phryne I... I'm not saying I believe it. I don't want it to be true, of course, it seems... far fetched, even, but it is possible. And what if it were true and I hadn't told you? What if I had kept this from you?" I was begging now. I was begging her not to be furious with me.

"Of course you should have told me, I'm just... I'm just telling you that it isn't true. That I know my sister, and that, Jack Robinson, is her."

"Phryne I'm so sorry."

"What? Why?"

"Well because I... I... are you not mad at me?"

"What were you going to do, keep this all from me just because you didn't believe it? Of course not! That would have been absurd! You brought it to me immediately, and just to me, you didn't launch a full fledged investigation or take my sister away or anything, you just... came to me. I appreciate that, Jack."

"So... so you aren't mad at me?"

"Did you think I would be?"

"I... either it was true and then I'm responsible for bringing you false happiness and taking it away, or it isn't and I've gone and accused your sister of something awful... those both sound like reasons to be mad at me."

"But you didn't accuse my sister of anything. You brought an accusation to me so that I may deal with it as I see fit. That's what partners do, Jack."

"Partners?"

"Yes. You are my partner in crime, Jack Robinson. Or rather, my partner in fighting crime." She added wryly.

"Ah. Yes." Why had my mind gone to a romantic place with that? It was foolish of me to keep torturing myself with this, really. "Well. I'll let you get back to your company. I've got a few loose ends at the station to wrap up so I'll just be on my way." I turned and made my way to the door, my heart bouncing along out of rhythm in my chest as I walked. Her hand gripped my arm again and pulled me back to face her.

Suddenly, her lips were on mine and she was kissing me.

As soon as it had begun, it was over. She smiled, almost... shyly?... at me and then stepped back.

"I hope you'll join us for dinner when your shift is over." What... what had just... I stepped forward, taking her face in my hands and pressing my lips back against hers, relishing in the feeling. She had kissed me. Sweetly. Romantically. And now... now I was going to kiss her back. Slightly... less sweetly. I heard a crash as something was pushed off the table that we were moving past but I ignored it, pressing her against the wall, one hand cradling her head, the other pulling her waist towards me, pulling her closer. Always closer. She let out a breathy moan and it was all I could do not to say to hell with everything and take her upstairs right then... but this wasn't a quick coupling. This wasn't a pair of adults having a bit of fun. This was... this was a long time coming. And damn me if I didn't do this right. Her fingers began to pull at my tie, and it was then I knew I was quickly approaching the point of no return. I stepped back, and took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"Dinner sounds lovely, Miss Fisher. I'll see you at 7."

"Ye... yes. Wonderful." She said softly. "Be sure to pass on the invite to Mac when you see her at work." She was breathing heavily and her eyes were looking up at me from beneath thick lashes. I took in her swollen lips, her flushed cheeks, and her eyes, dark mirrors of my own desire, I couldn't help but smirk. "Thank you for your hospitality. As always, I immensely enjoyed my time here today." And with that, I turned on my heel and walked out of her kitchen, hoping I didn't look as week kneed and thunderstruck as I felt.

I was fucked. I was damned to hell. But damn if it wasn't more than worth it.


End file.
